1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ignition system for flares which is particularly suitable for remote areas where electricity and compressed air are not readily available but where it is necessary to operate a flare for burning of combustible waste gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various ignition systems for flares have been proposed for igniting combustible gas from industrial and other processes and including oil refineries. In permanent installations such systems are provided to meet the needs for continuous operation.
In ignition systems it is also common to employ controls for the delivery of pilot gas, to provide a flame to ignite the waste combustible gas and for the delivery of air and combustible gas to provide a flame for igniting the pilot. One such system is shown in my prior application for Letters Patent, filed Feb. 6, 1976, Ser. No. 655,852.
No ignition system has heretofore been available for use with flares in remote areas where electricity and/or compressed air are not readily available although fuel gas is available for operating pilot and ignitors and, if desired, for purge gas.